Hit Me Baby One More Time!
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addek oneshot, Fluff. And yes it has to do with AddisonDerek dancing on the song which is also the title which may I add is brilliant and in case you were wondering.


**Hit Me Baby One More Time!**

It had been a long boring day, a long boring and VERY hot day.

Derek was bored out of his mind and his back was sticking to his chair and he grumbled at the thought that his shift was ending in a couple of hours.

No not because he wants to go home, he doesn't at all, he was secretly whishing he'd get an emergency call before he could go.

Ever since Derek and Addison got back after their divorce everything went amazingly good.

Derek swore to hate his ex-wife for the rest of his life and find happiness with Meredith. Yep that was his plan, just live as close to happily ever after as he could but he already knew that it wouldn't be easy after he found himself comparing Meredith to Addison and realized that he loved Addison more then he would ever admit and probably would want to.

After Derek broke up with Meredith he started wooing Addison, which she wasn't very happy with and she made sure to let him know.

But somehow with reassuring her he wasn't going to leave her again and exclaiming his love to her over and over again he made his way back into her heart.

And after all he wouldn't be McDreamy if he couldn't.

But today was the feared day, their first fight since they got back together.

He didn't even know what it was about he just knows that Addison always gets grumpy if the weather is hot and his outburst sure didn't help.

So Addison ignored him all morning and he only made it worse by upsetting her by telling her that he couldn't help that she was a bitch.

He didn't mean it like that; he didn't think she was a bitch, not anymore though.

He meant that she was bitching but of course she took it the wrong way.

And now he was just sitting at his desk waiting to be paged and not wanting to go home because he knows that Addison's shift already ended 3 hours ago and she would still be upset with him and ignore him all night.

_So no make up sex_ he thought.

_Damn why is Addison always so cranky when it's hot outside?_

_It's not my fault, like I asked for it or something_

_And why in God's name did I piss her off in the first place when I knew she had a bad mood? _

_And why the hell does this weather makes me so horny?_

At this point he was thinking about the great make up sex he could be having but he was pretty sure it would stay at thinking of it.

A few hours later Derek parked in the drive way and killed the engine of his car, not really wanting to get out of it.

The lights in their new build house were still on so he knew Addison didn't go to bed already.

_Please be asleep on the couch or something!_

_Oh god who thinks of his girlfriend like that?_

_Girlfriend oh that sounds so mid-20's but I can't call her my ex-wife or something and probably not wife either. What the hell am I going to call her?_

_Ok Derek focus! what are you going to do?_

_Uhm…_

…

_Maybe I should just say goodnight and go to bed and wait till morning or something_

_Yeah that's a good idea if you want to sleep on the couch..._

_Ok just apologize; you'll think of something_

_Here we go_

He thought getting out of the car and locking it.

He waited a few moments before entering the house.

When he was inside he kicked out his shoes and he heard loud music coming from the kitchen.

He smirked when he heard 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'

This was secretly always Addison's favorite song though she always denied it.

And Derek knew the songtext by heart though he would never admit it to anyone.

He entered the kitchen and immediately he burst into laughter

_.God!_

Addison stood in front of the kitchenette and he could see she was making soup

She wore baby blue girl boxers and a soft pink top and she was singing rather loudly, dancing while she threw in some parsley.

"AND I MUST CONFESS IN MY LONLYNESS IT'S KILLING ME NOWHOOHOOWHOOW

DON'T YOU KNOW I STILL BELIEVE''

He just stood there, his stomach hurting from laughing. he was surprised that she didn't hear him cause he was standing at the doorway just a few feet away from her but it was probably cause the music was so loud.

"THAT YOU WILL BE HERE AND GIVE ME A SIHAIHAIGN"

He only laughed harder at this while she jumped on the floor still dancing, he walked toward her creeping an arm around her waist.

At this point she let out a scream till Derek started to sing along

"Derek you scare…"

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME"

She burst out in laughter at this too, he was practically screaming along with the song and dancing madly behind her as he hold her close swinging her with him.

"SHOW ME HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE, CAUSE I NEED TO KNOW OH BECAUSE" Derek sang, pulling goofy faces still moving her with him.

"MY LONELYNESS IS KILLING ME AND I" Addison continued

"I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIEVE, STILL BELIEVE" Derek sang while he started to tickle Addison's sides

"AND WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND GIVE ME A SIGN" Addison screamed out while she tried to get out of his grip

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME" They both finished

"I can't believe you know the lyrics, I knew it!" Addison screeched while she was trying getting out of Derek's hold who was still standing behind her, tickling her.

"Hey you were the one singing along dancing madly, you don't have any right to judge me!" Derek said pretending to be upset

"Whatever you so liked it!'' she said with a cocky tone

"Mmmmhhh I sure do enjoy you in these clothes, or lack there of..'' he said while checking her up and down

"This is much better you know'' Addison said softy

"What's better babe?'' Derek asked confused as he pulled her closer by her waist planting sweet kisses on her jaw.

"This, being crazy and close each other'' she explained while tracing patterns on his jaw when he pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah it is baby I didn't like that we were fighting today and I apologize for what I said I didn't mean that you're a bitch, I meant that you were bitching, sorry but you kinda were you know..''

"Hmm I know and I also knew that you didn't mean that, I just wanted a reason to stay mad at you. I was bitching and moody and you were my only victim'' Addison said with a smirk

"Ouch so I've been feeling bad for nothing?''

"Pretty much yeah''

"Oww that's just mean you know!'' he said pretending to be upset again but really he was just happy that everything was ok now and that they didn't even had to fight to make up

_Hmm so maybe some make up sex after all... _Derek thought

"Hey Addie..''

"Yeah baby?''

"I didn't know you had a Britney Spears CD'' he said trying to hide his laugh

"Are you mocking me cause you better not be! And I know as a fact that you love Oops I Did It Again''

"I do not!''

"Oh you so do!''

"No I don't but you could do something about that…like giving me good memories to that song, giving me something to think of whenever I hear it..'' he seductively pulled her closer and she slid her arms around his neck

"That's seems like a good plan so what do I have to do for that?" she whispered in his ear lightly kissing it, sending shivers through his whole body.

"I have a thing or two in mind that would do…" whispering back into her ear making her giggle.

"Oh really and may I ask what would that be?"

"Well mostly it contains you and me, both naked, being naughty, just having some fun.."

"Oh really how much fun?"

"Pretty much"

"Oeh really? And how naughty exactly would we be"

"Pretty much" he said griping the back of her knees lifting her up

"Let's go upstairs and make that memory to the song that you told me about"

"Hmmhmm" he said to her lips while he carried them to the stairs.

"One more thing baby" Addison mentioned to say while his lips were attacking her neck

"Walk to the table please" as he did she picked up the CD from the table

"Wouldn't want to forget now do we?"

THE END


End file.
